Empty Heart
by Tia Ikkimaza-chan
Summary: Seorang detective muda yang pintar dan selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat dan tepat. Namun, pemuda ini belum bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Masalah tersebut ialah Cinta. Pemuda tersebut kehilangan hati yang ia cinta dan berusaha menemukan kembali. Bagaimana cara ia menemukan kembali hati seseorang yang ia cintai tersebut?
1. Chapter 1 : Pro : Natsu's Detective Boy

My first fanfiction in

Fairy Tail

by : Tia Ikkimaza-chan

* * *

**Empty Heart**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog : Natsu's Detective Boy**

Detective boy, merupakan sebutan seorang pria dewasa berambut merah muda yang merupakan seorang anak mantan kepala kepolisian di negaranya, Magnolia. Pria berambut merah muda ini bekerja di Kepolisian dan menjabat sebagai Jaksa atau Detective.

Pria yang mempunyai talenta berkelahi yang kuat saat zaman sekolahnya ini merupakan detective muda terhebat dan dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat , tepat dan teliti.

Namun, walaupun ia kuat, hebat dan pintar, pria dewasa ini memiliki masalah pribadi yang belum terselesaikan yaitu** Cinta**. Dia tidak ingin melepas orang yang ia cinta.

Orang yang ia cinta memilih orang lain yang bisa dibilang mapan dan kaya raya. Namun, ia yakin orang yang ia cintai sama-sama saling mencintai. Hal tersebut ia buktikan dengan sapu tangan pemberian orang yang ia cinta, sapu tangan tersebut telah diberi ucapan manis berakhiran menyakitkan bagi pria tersebut.

"Natsu, I always remember and love you but I'm sorry"

Bagaikan kain sutera putih nan halus yang dinodai darah sang pendosa.

Pantang menyerah pria bernama Natsu Dragneel yang merupakan berandalan sekolahnya dulu dan seketika berubah dikarenakan kehadiran wanita bernama Lucy Heartfillia ini untuk tetap mencari dan mendapatkan hati sang pecinta yang haus akan kehadiran cinta ini hingga sapu tangan pemberian orang yang ia cinta rusak dan tiada bisa dipakai.

Terdengar kabar pria mapan dan kaya raya bernama Sting Euclife yang merupakan tunangan Lucy akan kembali ke Magnolia dan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan lucy pada 2 bulan yang akan datang. Mendengar berita tersebut membuat hati Natsu berkobar-kobar!

Bagaimana bisa Natsu menemukan Lucy dan mendapatkan hati Lucy kembali dalam 2 bulan terakhir?

Natsu tidak pernah tahu Lucy berada dimana semenjak Lucy memberi sapu tangan pada hari perpisahan SMA dahulu. Kepergian Lucy seperti hilang ditelan bumi dan hanya ia yang tahu karena ia hanya seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di Panti Asuhan dan dapat besekolah karena mendapat beasiswa anak pintar dan yatim piatu.

Lalu, sejak kapan ia dijodohkan dengan pria bernama Sting dan siapa wali Lucy yang merupakan anak yatim piatu yang tak mengenal siapapun selain ibu pengasuh panti asuhan?

Semua keberadaan Lucy membuat tanda Tanya besar bagi Natsu dan teman-teman Lucy seketika bersekolah dulu.

Apa kelanjutan perjalan hidup Natsu berikutnya?

_**To Be Continued~**_

* * *

**Hallo minna! ^^ salam kenal ya, ini fanfiction pertama aku, semoga kalian suka. Ini masih prolog jadi pendek.  
**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari drama korea gituu... tapi jalan ceritanya dari otak aku.. **

**Mohon kritik dan saran ya, aku sebenarnya ngak jago buat fict jadi sekali lagi misalnya ada kesalahan tolong beri tahu ya.. **

**Maaf ya kalau ada yang typo, jalan ceritanya jelek, ceritanya gaje abis -_-. **

**Kalau kalian suka, Jangan lupa review ya, biar aku lanjutin cerita aneh ini**

**Sekian dan Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Agreement

My first fanfiction in

Fairy Tail

by : Tia Ikkimaza-chan

* * *

**Empty Heart**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 2 : Agreement  
**

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk di sela-sela jendela kamar Natsu, sang pemuda berambut pink ini pun mulai risih terkena sinar mentari yang menampar wajahnya dan seketika itu pula ia mulai beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dikamar tidurnya.

Beberapa menit pun telah dilalui dikamar mandi, segera bergegas dan berkemas-kemas untuk pergi bekerja. Setelah selesai semua ia lakukan, dengan segera Natsu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan terlihat ayah, ibu, bibi dan paman Natsu, tidak lupa juga anak dari bibi dan paman Natsu, Wendy.

Natsu menggeserkan kursi meja makan dan duduk sambil menyapa keluarganya.

"ohayou, minna!" sapa Natsu semangat dan mulai menampakan grinsnya.

"ohayou, Natsu/kun/nii" sambut keluarganya serempak menyambut kedatangan Natsu di meja makan.

"hmm.. Natsu, ayo makan, nanti kamu terlambat ke kantor." sang ibu menambahi.

"hai! Okasan." jawab Natsu sambil mulai memakan sarapannya.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, namun tidak lama bibi mulai menanyakan sesuatu kepada Natsu.

"Natsu-kun, bolehkah obasan bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya bibi dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Natsu.

"ehmm.. emmm." jawab Natsu sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"jadi begini, obasan mau tahu, apakah Natsu-kun sudah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan bibi membuat Natsu seperti tersengat listrik berjuta volt, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba saja dipikirannya mulai bermunculan nama seorang gadis bernama Lucy, seketika Natsu bukannya menjawab malah menggelengkan kepalanya seperti menyingkirkan pikiran bukan seperti menjawab pertanyaan bibi yang terlontarkan begitu saja.

'obasan tidak boleh tahu masalah ini apalagi otosan dan okasan, aku akan tetap menjaganya sampai **ini **benar-benar hancur' ucap Natsu dalam hati sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan mengenggam erat pemberian Lucy kepadanya, Sapu tangan.

Keluarga Natsu mulai khawatir melihat Natsu berperilaku aneh.

"natsu, daijobu?" tanya ibu Natsu dan mendapat anggukan dari ayahnya.

"natsu-nii, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wendy yang juga khawatir.

"gomen ne, Natsu" ucap bibi pelan kepada Natsu sambil menunudukan sedikit kepalanya.

"eh?, ahahahaha, aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf ke obasan, hehehehe" jawab Natsu sambil tertawa garing. "ya, aku belum punya pacar sih, tapi nanti aku usahain" lanjut Natsu setengah jujur.

Bibi natsu pun mulai mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"oh ya? Memangnya Wendy sudah punya pacar atau belum obasan, ojisan?" tanya Natsu penasaran dengan adik sepupunya itu.

Perkataan natsu membuat Wendy blushing seketika, dengan cepat Wendy lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

"EH? Anu.. bel" sebelum Wendy menjawab sepenuhnya, bibi cepat memotong omongan Wendy.

"sudah." jawab bibi singkat, jelas dan padat, begitu juga dengan paman yang hanya mengangguk alias meng'iya'kan jawaban istrinya. Paman Natsu memang memiliki sifat yang tidak banyak bicara.

"wah, hebat dong" kata ayah Natsu sambil tersenyum mengejek yang di arahkan ke Natsu.

Natsu tidak mempedulikan apa yang ayahnya perlihatkan ke dia, dia hanya fokus ke makanannya yang tinggal sedikit dan sesekali melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Setelah selesai makan, Natsu bergegas kedapur dan mencuci peralatan makanannya. Lalu, ia pun kembali ke ruang makan dan mulai berpamitan dengan keluarganya.

"Minna, aku pergi dulu ya" dengan cepat Natsu meninggalkan ruang makan dan tidak memperdulikan orang yang membalas perkataan Natsu barusan.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga, Natsu sempat mendengar berita dari TV di ruang keluarga tersebut yang entah lupa dimatikan atau sengaja tidak dimatikan.

Berita tersebut berisi tentang seorang pengusaha kaya yang bernama Sting Euclife sudah kembali ke Magnolia dan akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan tunangannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lucy Heartfillia pada 2 bulan yang akan datang.

Natsu membulatkan matanya dan mencengkram tangannya geram.

Betapa terjekutnya Natsu mendengar berita tersebut, lalu ia pun segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan diluar rumah, Natsu mulai mengenakan sepatu dan mengeratkan dasinya. Setelah selesai mengeratkan dasinya, Natsu bergegas masuk ke mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai mobil keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya.

Di perjalanan menuju kantor, otak Natsu dipenuhi berbagai macam cara dan strategi untuk mengetahui dimana letak keberadaan Lucy sekarang. Natsu bahkan bingung, kenapa masalahnya sendiri tidak mudah diselesaikan begitu saja namun kenapa masalah orang lain sangat cepat untuk diselesaikan.

Natsu mendengus kesal sambil membanting stir mobilnya, ia tidak mau sampai Sting lah yang mendapatkan Lucy duluan karena ia tahu bahwa Sting tahu keberadaan Lucy namun dia tidak bisa tahu karena 2 tahun yang lalu, Natsu dan Sting membuat perjanjian.

Flashback on

2 years ago

Sting mengirim surat ke Natsu dan mendapat balasan persetujuan dari Natsu. Isi surat tersebut mengatakan bahwa Sting mengajak Natsu untuk bertemu di taman sebelah kampus Sting, Universitas Sabertooth. Natsu menyetujui pertemuan tersebut dan akhirnya hari itupun tiba.

Di taman sebelah Universitas Sabertooth

"yo natsu!" sapa Sting mulai mendekati Natsu yang sudah menunggunya.

"oi Sting! Kenapa kau lama? Sebenarnya siapa yang mengajak kesini, aku atau kau Sting?!" tanya Natsu kesal dengan perlakuan Sting kepadanya.

Natsu dan Sting memang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama karena ayah Natsu dan Sting adalah sahabat, tidak hanya ayah mereka bersahabat, ayah Rogue yang merupakan sepupu ayah Sting, ayah Gajeel yang anak nya adalah teman sekolahnya Natsu sewaktu masih bersekolah dan ibu Wendy atau lebih tepatnya bibi Natsu, juga merupakan perkumpulan sahabat ayah Natsu dan Sting.

Mereka berlima (n/a: yang dimaksud berlima adalah para orang tua, bukan Natsu atau Sting) yang terdiri dari 4 cowok 1 cewek ini tergabung dalam satu grup yang bernama Dragon Slayer. Sebenarnya masih ada 2 orang cowok lagi tapi karena ada hal yang namanya pekerjaan, jadi mereka hanya tinggal berlima saja.

"hai, hai… aku masih ada urusan tadi dikelas" jawab Sting santai.

"oke, aku maafin kali ini, dan ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Natsu mulai penasaran, yang Natsu ingat dari pesan yang kirim Sting waktu Natsu mendapatkannya terdapat tulisan **PENTING.**

"ehm, jadi begini.." ucap Sting mulai menampakkan wajah seriusnya yang tentunya bagi Natsu itu hal yang kekanak-kanakan karena wajah Sting tidak sama sekali mendukung dengan ekspresi tersebut.

"aku sebenarnya tahu letak dimana Lucy Heartfillia berada." lanjut Sting sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengelus-elus dagunya khalayak seperti seseorang yang tahu akan semua hal. Mendengar hal tersebut, membuat Natsu tersenyum senang, namun belum sempat ia bertanya dimana Lucy berada Sting malah mengucapkan kata-kata tak terduga kepada Natsu.

"tapi sebenarnya Lucy itu tunanganku dan kau belum tentu bisa untuk mendapatkannya kembali, Natsu Dragneel" kata Sting sambil membuat senyum licik di wajah tampannya. Mendengar perkataan Sting membuat Natsu kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

"APAAAA?! APA MAKSUDMU BAHWA LUCY ADALAH TUNANGANMU?! APA HUBUNGAN KELUARGA KAU DAN LUCY?! SIAPA MENJODOHKAN KALIAN?! KENAPA LUCY TIDAK PERNAH BILANG SEBELUMNYA KEPADAKU SEBELUM DIA MENGHILANG?!" tanya Natsu bertubi-tubi sambil berteriak dihadapan Sting.

"khekheehehehe, betapa lebaynya seorang Natsu Dragneel" jawab Sting mengejek.

"HEI! Aku bukan lebay tapi aku hanya kaget mendengar ucapan kau barusan" ucap natsu yang masih menampakkan wajah kesalnya ke Sting. "dan cepat katakan apa yang kau mau dari ku untuk datang kesini?" Natsu melanjutkan perkataannya dan mulai bertanya ke Sting.

"oh. Aku hanya mau buat perjanjian jika kau mau mendapatkan hati seorang Lucy Heartfillia yang telah mengosongkan hati seorang Natsu Dragneel dan sekarang seorang Lucy harus bisa memberikan salah satu hatinya kedua orang yang satu tunangannya bernama Sting Euclife dan satu lagi orang yang merupakan **mantan** **pacarnya** bernama Natsu Dragneel yang tadi udah disebutin namanya" jawab Sting terlalu dramatis (lalu mengejek pula) dan menurut Natsu itu malah lebay dan tentunya sangat jelek. Di perkataan Sting tadi ada salah satu kata yang ia tekankan saat mengatakannya yaitu **mantan** **pacarnya.**

Natsu berpikir sejenak, lalu ia pun menyetujuinya dan walau sepenuhnya ia tak tahu perjanjian itu berisi tentang apa dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah Lucy seorang.

"baiklah, apa isi dari perjanjian itu Sting?!" tanya Natsu tak sabar mendengar jawaban Sting dan ia pun tak peduli jikalau perjanjian itu memakan harga dirinya asalkan ia dapat melihat Lucy kembali dan sebenarnya ia tak rela jika Sting mendapatkannya sebelum ia melupakan Lucy seutuhnya.

Tampak Sting tersenyum kemenangan dan dengan sorotan matanya yang licik ia pun mulai memulai perkataan yang disebut sebuah perjanjian.

"perjanjiannya adalah …"

_**to be continued~**_**  
**

* * *

**Hallo minna!^^  
**

**Ketemu lagi sama Tia..**

**Ini aku udah ngeluarin chapter 2 nya.. semoga kalian suka ya! :) **

**Mohon kritik dan saran, soalnya ini ada dialognya.. aku bingung kalau buat dialog-dialog gitu #gomen :(**

**Maaf kalo ada typo, gaje, aneh dan OOC **

**Sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku balas review kalian satu persatu.. :D**

**Guest : Arigatou^^ nih udah lanjut.. yeay! Hidup NaLu! :)**

**Nnatsuki : Arigatou Nana-san^^ kalau kasus? ikuti aja fict ini selanjutnya.. ;)**

**azalya dragneel : Arigatou^^ ya, aku jadi malu dan aku juga sengaja buat orang penasaran biar lebih greget.. hehehehe :D**

**Marianne Gloria :** **Arigatou^^** **disini kemungkinan ada StiCy,aku ngak bisa beritahu tapi kalau mau tahu ikutin aja terus.. :)**

**Luna d' :** **Arigatou^^ bagus ya? :) hehehe... so pasti ini happy end, soalnya aku lagi ngak mood yg sad end, lagipula ini fict pertamaku.. **

**Hanara VgRyuu : ****Arigatou^^** ne... This is NaLu fict! :D  


**Ren :** ******Arigatou^^** **ini waiting nya terbalaskan ;)**

**Mirajane Blue Heart :** ******Arigatou^^** **ya, aku memang suka buat orang penasaran :D hehehehe**

**Terima Kasih minna atas reviewnya, oh ya.. Marhaban ya Ramadhan :D **

**Tia undur diri dulu ya! ^^ jangan lupa RnR**


	3. Chapter 3 : Important Secret

My first fanfiction in

Fairy Tail

by : Tia Ikkimaza-chan

* * *

**Empty Heart**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 3 : Important Secret  
**

"perjanjiannya adalah …"

"STING!" teriak seorang pria dari belakang Sting dan membuat Natsu mencengkram jari-jari tangannya erat yang berartikan kesal telah diganggu oleh pria yang memanggil Sting tersebut.

Kata-kata Sting tertunda akibat kedatangan seorang pria dari kejauhan, pria tersebut berlari menghampiri Sting dan Natsu.

Setelah sampai, orang tersebut berhenti sambil menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "huuh… ahh... uhhh…ahh" desahan pria tersebut lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang dan kembali normal.

"eh? Ada apa Rogue?" tanya Sting pada pria yang ia panggil dengan sebutan "Rogue".

"Aree'?!" bukannya menjawab, Rogue malah balik bertanya sambil menunjuk pemuda didepan Sting.

Natsu yang merasa ditunjuk, juga bertanya-tanya maksud Rogue menujuknya.

"EH?!" Natsu yang tadinya kesal sekarang menjadi bingung dan juga balik menunjukkan jarinya kearah Rogue.

Sting yang melihat perilaku 2 orang pria yang sekarang ada tepat dihadapannya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.( -_-")

Keheningan pun terjadi, 2 manusia masih tampak kebingungan dan masih belum sadar, tapi 1 manusia yang sedari tadi sweatdrop sekarang mulai berganti pose(?) facepalm.

'aiih, mereka memang sama-sama LOLA (loading lama)' gerutu Sting dalam hati.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Sting bergumam dalam hati, salah satu dari mereka akhirnya sudah mulai sadar. Pria tersebut ialah Rogue Cheney.

"eh? Kenapa Sting bisa bersama Natsu dan berduaan seperti orang pacaran? Di taman pula." Tanya Rogue datar seperti biasanya.

Sting mulai tenang dengan ada kesadaran dari salah satu dari pria dihadapannya, tapi kini Sting serasa mulai jengkel dengan pertanyaan Rogue yang spontan.

"NANI? Apa yang kau maksud itu Rogue, aku dan Natsu hanya berpapasan dengannya ditaman dan aku mengajaknya mengobrol" terang Sting tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu dan ia terpaksa berbohong karena Rogue memang belum tahu masalah yang ia bicarakan dengan Natsu.

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu oleh Sting selanjutnya, sekarang Natsu sudah sadar dari kebingungannya (?).

"oi, Rogue! Sting pembohong!" elak Natsu dan membuat Sting frustasi begitu pula dengan Rogue tidak percaya dengan omongan Natsu. "maksudku dia bohong kalau dia berpapasan denganku tapi yang lebih tepatnya Sting menyuruhku bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu dan kau telah merusak pertemuanku dan Sting" lanjut Natsu cepat dan memasang wajah cemberut.

'Natsu, arigatou. Kau menyelamatkanku! Yeay' gumam Sting riang dalam hati.

"memangnya aku merusak apa?" tanya Rogue datar tanpa ekspresi.

"merusak apa ya? Ah, maksudku… ketika kau datang, Sting sedang ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpenting dari pertemuanku hari ini" jelas Natsu dan membuat Sting bernafas lega untuk kesekian kalinya.

"hai, hai.. begitulah Rogue. Gomen, aku membohongimu" kata Sting sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ah, daijoubu Sting. Sebenarnya aku lah yang harus minta maaf, karena telah mengganggu kalian" kata Rogue sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"ara.. ara.. oh ya, ada apa kau memanggilku Rogue?" tanya Sting yang belum sempat tahu kedatangan Rogue. Rogue yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah Sting.

"oh, etoo.. Ah! Anu, ada kiriman dari uncle" jelas Rogue sambil mengambil sebuah ampolp di tas ransel yang setia di punggungnya.

"oh, kiriman dari dad.." Sting segara mengambil ampolp tersebut dari tangan Rogue dan segera membuka isi dari ampolp tersebut.

"Natsu. Tunggu dulu ya, aku mau baca surat dad dari Fiore" Sting menyuruh Natsu untuk menunggu.

* * *

Didalam ampolp tersebut berisi surat dan uang, uang tersebut adalah uang kuliah Sting dan tentunya isi surat itu nasehat dari ayahnya. Sting membaca surat tersebut dengan serius, sampai-sampai iya seperti tampak bosan membacanya. Ternyata isi surat tersebut tidak hanya nasehat tapi juga ada kalimat yang menyangkut tentang **Lucy** dan Natsu tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Natsu sempat heran dengan ekspresi Sting yang berubah-berubah saat membaca surat tersebut, sampai-sampai ia menjadi penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut.

"oi Sting, sampai kapan kau mau membaca surat tersebut? Memangnya dirumah kau tidak bisa membacanya?" tanya Natsu mulai bosan.

"ah,, Gomen, gomen Natsu. Sepertinya aku terlalu serius" ucap Sting buru-buru menutup surat tersebut dan menyimpannya ditasnya. "oh, ya. Arigatou ne Rogue" lanjut Sting pada Rogue yang sedari tadi sunyi dan sibuk memainkan telepon genggamnya yang entah kapan sudah ada ditangannya.

"baiklah Sting, sepertinya aku segera pulang, rumahku kan jauh dari sini" balas Rogue sambil tersenyum pada Sting.

"maaf merepotkanmu Rogue" Sting merasa bersalah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"ah tidak apa-apa, sebagai seorang sepupu, itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku pulang dulu ya Sting, Natsu." elak Rogue sambil berpamitan keoada 2 orang didepannya. Sting dan Natsu hanya tersenyum.

Setelah kepergian Rogue yang tak terduga, suasana antara Sting dan Natsu pun mulai kembali serius dan mencekam. Natsu mulai senang dan membara atas kepergian Rogue yang ia sebut sebagai perusak atau lebih tepatnya penggangu.

"nah Sting! Ayo katakan apa isi dari perjanjian itu?" tanya Natsu tidak sabaran.

"oke, oke.. isi dari perjanjian tersebut ialah.."

* * *

**"Kalau kau bisa mendapatkan Lucy sebelum hari pernikahaanku nanti, kau berhak mengambilnya tapi jika tidak, Lucy akan menjadi milikku. Walau ia tidak mencintaiku, ia akan telah dipastikan menjadi istriku untuk selamanya. Jadi, berjuanglah Natsu Dragneel, aku berharap kau tak akan bisa menemukannya karena Lucy jauh dari kehidupan luar.**

**Dan satu lagi, masalah ini jangan sekali-kali kau melaporkannya ke pihak kepolisian, mentang-mentang dadmu itu seorang kepala polisi kau bisa bebas dari pikiranmu.**

**Ini adalah sebuah permainan untuk mendapatkan seorang Lucy, jadi kau jangan seenaknya meminta bantuan sama asisten dadmu itu, jika kau meminta bantuan dengan asisten dadmu, aku akan membuang atau bisa juga langsung membunuh Lucy. Aku ingin sekali-kali mencoba mengetes otak bodohmu, seberapa pintarkah otakmu itu, Natsu Dragneel!**

**Hahahahahahaha"**

* * *

Mata Natsu membesar, mulutnya terbuka, nafasnya tak kharuan, keringat dingin mulai menetes di wajahnya. Natsu terkejut bukan main atas pernyataan Sting tersebut, tapi Natsu tidak bisa mengelak, ia sudah menyetujui perjanjian tersebut sebelum isi perjanjian tersebut yang mengelilingi kepalanya.

Natsu tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sting barusan. Sting hanya menampakkan senyum liciknya dan mata tajamnya. Natsu kini mulai lemas namun tiba-tiba rasa beraninya mulai muncul dan menghapus rasa penakutnya. Kini seorang Natsu Dragneel yang tadinya lesu sekarang menjadi bersemangat kembali dan menerima apa yang dikatakan Sting.

"hah! Kau membuatku susah saja Sting, ya sudah karena kau sudah memberitahunya. Aku pulang dulu." kata Natsu dengan nada santai dengan sempat menampakkan senyum khasnya ke Sting dan berjalan pulang.

Sting tidak heran dengan Natsu yang masih bisa menampakkan senyumnya karena ia yakin Natsu pasti akan stress dan mulai berniat untuk melupakan Lucy.

Flashback off

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor, Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya dan beranjak keluar mobil menuju kantornya. Di ambang pintu kantor, Natsu disambut anak buahnya dan asistennya yang telah menunggu. Asisten yang selalu membantu menyelesaikan masalah kleinnya bernama Loke, Loke merupakan teman sekolah Natsu sewaktu sekolah.

"ohayou gozaimasu Natsu-san" sapa Loke dan anak buah Natsu yang berjumlah 5 orang.

"ne, ohayou minna!" balas Natsu dengan ceria seperti biasa walaupun umurnya tidak sebanding.

Natsu melangkah maju masuk ke kantor dan dibelakangnya tampak Loke dan anak buahnya mengekorinya. Setiap orang yang melewati ataupun dilewati menyapa Natsu sopan sambil membungkukan kepalanya hormat. Natsu hanya bisa membalas sapaan dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat hati orang yang ada disekitarnya menjadi damai.

Wajar bagi Natsu, karena dia termasuk orang tertinggi kedua setelah Kepala Kepolisian di kantornya. Setiba di depan pintu ruangan Natsu, Natsu mempersilahkan asisten dan anak buahnya kembali ke ruangan masing-masing. Yang disuruh hanya mengangguk sambil membungkukkan kepalanya tanda berpisah dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke ruang masing-masing.

**Cklek**

Natsu membuka pintu ruangnya yang sudah tidak terkunci itu dan masuk kedalam sambil menutupnya kembali. Natsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya. Sepertinya mood hari ini tidak baik bagi Natsu.

_Natsu_ merasa pusing mulai menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara tanngan-tangannya yang di atas meja kerjanya. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi dari saku celananya. Telepon genggam Natsu berbunyi dan Natsu mulai merogohnya sambil membaca nama seseorang yang menelponnya.

"huh.." ucap Natsu dengan nada malas sambil menggeser icon telepon berwarna hijau di layar telepon genggamnya yang bertipe _touch_ tersebut.

"moshi-moshi…" kata Natsu pada seseorang yang meneleponya.

"oi, flamehead!" balas seseorang dari sebrang.

"ada apa icebrain? Pagi-pagi nelpon, buat malas aja!" kata Natsu malas dan sedikit emosi.

"hai, hai.. jangan emosi dulu, aku hanya ingin beritahu" balas seseorang tadi sekali lagi.

"apa?"

"jam istirahat nanti, kita dan teman-teman kumpul ke tempat biasa ya…"

"baiklah, ngomong-ngomong mau bahas apa? Penting ya?

Natsu mulai tampak bosan tapi dibuluk hati yang paling dalam dia senang bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"sesuatu …"

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

**Hallo minna!^^**

**Ketemu lagi sama Tia :)  
**

**Maaf ya aku updatenya lama soalnya bulan puasa ini aku lagi sibuk x_x**

**Aku juga udah kelas 9 Smp jadi main laptop atau komputer terbatas..**

**Alur chap ini sebenarnya pendek jadi aku panjangin dengan kedatangan Rogue tapi tetap aja pendek -_-"**

**Kalian pasti udah tahu siapa yang orang yang telepon Natsu...**

**Aku juga di PHP-in sama kakak aku, dia bilang mau bantu tapi ngak juga sampai sekarang :|**

**Jadi maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang mengerti, typonya fatal dan ini benar-benar Out Of Character**

**Aku juga ngak pandai nempatin judul yang baik dan bagus #gomen :(**

**Aku memang ngak jago pakai kata-kata yang bagus tapi kalo di khayalkan pakai kata-kata sendiri aku bisa XD**

**Maaf misalnya cerita ini ngak sesuai harapan kalian -**

**Sebagai tanda terima kasih yang sudah baca sama ngereview chap 2 kemarin, aku balas review kalian satu persatu.. :D**

**Nnatsuki : Makasih ya Nana-san udah mau ngikutin fictku :)**

**Apodolan dragneel : sama-sama.. Thanks's udah beri aku saran, tapi maaf nih kalo masih salah-salah penempatan tanda bacanya nanti jadi malah pusing bacanya =_= ya, tapi aku udah berusaha gali otak untuk nentuin kata-katanya :D  
**

**Luna d' : Trims buat Luna-san.. ya, pas aku nulis bagian itu kepalaku lagi terbelit-belit mau lanjutin jalan alurnya -_-" tapi aku usahain moga aja yang chap 3 nya ngak terbelit-belit :D **

**Guest : Makasih yaa, masih mau baca :) Nalu!  
**

**Rimadhani Hime : kawaii ya? Arigatou :) , padahal menurutku itu menggelikan kalo dibilang kawaii.. XD  
**

**Sprite-Rainbow : perjanjiannya** **menurutku agak gaje gimana gitu, maaf ya kalo ngak sesuai harapan x| tapi terima kasih udah mau ngereview ;D**

**RyuuKazekawa : ne, salam kenal :) tapi aku juga udah kenal soalnya kamu suka nongol review di fict fairy tail lainnya, ya aku tau karena terkadang aku juga sering barengan reviewnya sama kamu juga sama si Nana aku juga kenal XD hehehe *stalker review orang, eh? lupakan* untuk chap ini aku panjangin tapi tetap aja pendek -_- tapi terima kasih yaa udah mau review :D**

**cheryne zapiska : Arigatou udah ngelike fict aku dan tentunya baca storynya :D**

**azalya dragneel : Makasih kalo mau ditunggu.. maaf kalo perjanjiannya aneh dan jelek x_x tapi ya sekali lagi makasih udah mau review :)**

**robiatulfirdaus : yoroshiku :D Thanks ya buat pujiannya, semoga aja fict ini dari chapter ke chapter makin ngak aneh hahahaha .. :)**

**Terima Kasih minna atas reviewnya!  
**

**Tia undur diri dulu ya! ^^ jangan lupa RnR**


	4. Chapter 4 : Meet Friends

My first fanfiction in

Fairy Tail

by : Tia Ikkimaza-chan

* * *

**Empty Heart**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 4 : Meet Friends  
**

"sesuatu … tuuuthhh-tuuuthh"

"huh sial, terputus!" geram Natsu terhadap telepon genggamnya tersebut.

Tidak lama telepon genggam atau biasa disebut HP (handphone) Natsu bergetar dan berbunyi, dilihatnya seseorang menelpon namun kali ini dengan nomor yang berbeda. Natsu segera mengangkat panggilan itu dan berfikir itu pasti sahabatnya yang bernama Gray dan ia yakin juga pulsa Gray habis dan meminjam HP dengan sahabatnya yang lain bernama Elfman.

"hoi, gomen.. pulsaku habis barusan jadinya terputus panggilannya" -_- kata seoseorang yang tak lain adalah Gray.

"makanya kau itu jangan beli pulsa 5000 terus, jadinya cepat habis. Lagipula operator kita berbeda, baka." Natsu sudah sering menasehati Gray tentang kehabisan pulsa, namun apa daya? Gray tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

"emm, kapan-kapan saja beli yang pulsa lebih dari 5000 yang penting pulsa yang dibeli yang termurah dan bisa untuk telepon dan sms" kata Gray santai namun orang yang ditelepon menggeram dengan perkataannya barusan.

"terserah kau saja, aku tak peduli dan sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Natsu sambil kembali ketopik pembicaraan.

"oh, aku dan teman-teman hanya ingin membantu saja"

"membantu apa?"

"tentang pencarian Lucy yang menghilang"

Seketika Natsu terdiam, dia bingung harus jawab apa. Dia berfikir kenapa baru sekarang teman-temannya membantu mencari Lucy? Kenapa pada saat Sting akan kembali? Dengan segera Natsu membalas panggilan Gray.

"oh.. kenapa baru sekarang membantunya?" tanya Natsu sedikit tidak sabaran.

"oh ya, aku lupa! Maksudku, aku dan teman-teman sudah lama untuk mencari Lucy, tidak hanya kau yang berusaha mencarinya, kami juga walaupun kami sengaja tidak memberitahu kau sebelum kami menemukan Lucy. Tapi, tetap saja belum ketemu dan kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu saat salah satu dari kami melihat berita di TV maupun Koran yang memberitakan tentang kedatangan Sting" Jelas Gray panjang lebar.

'jadi selama ini teman-teman mencari Lucy juga tanpa sepengetahuanku' kata Natsu dalam hati sambil menyeritkan dahinya yang berarti bahwa ia tidak percaya akan perlakuan teman-temannya.

"baiklah, aku akan kesana sewaktu jam istirahat" balas Natsu yang sekarang tidak lagi tampak emosi.

"Natsu, jangan lupa ajak Loke juga ya!... tuuutthh-tuuutthh" kata Gray dan akhirnya sambungannya terputus.

"huh.. sekarang waktunya bekerja Detective Boy!" kata Natsu lantang sambil membuka laptop dan berkas-berkas di meja kantornya dengan semangat seperti biasanya, walaupun didalam lubuk hati yang terdalam terdapat perasaan miris dan menyakitkan.

* * *

Break time~

Zzzzttt-zzzttt

Natsu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan alarm jam tangannya yang bergetar, jam tangan tersebut menunjukan pukul 12:00 yang berartikan waktunya jam istirahat.

Natsu bergegas membereskan berkas-berkas serta menutup laptop nya di atas meja kantornya. Setelah itu Natsu merogoh tas kantornya dan mengambil kunci ruangan beserta kunci mobil.

Sebelum keluar ruangan, Natsu mengambil HP disaku bajunya dan mulai mencari kontak bernama Loke. Dengan segera Natsu menemukan nama tersebut dan mulai menghubungi nomor HP Loke.

"moshi-moshi Natsu, ada perlu bantuan?" sapa Loke sambil bertanya.

"tidak ada, hanya segera temui aku di parkiran mobil" balas Natsu.

"ada apa memangnya?" tanya Loke penasaran.

"kita akan pergi ke Fairy Tail café, ada yang kita dan teman-teman ingin bicarakan" jawab Natsu tegas dan mulai membuka kunci ruangannya yang ia kunci saat masuk ruangan.

"baiklah, aku sudah lama tidak berkumpul dengan teman-teman di Fairy Tail café sebelah sekolah kita dulu " ucap Loke tampak senang sekali, ia merasa bernostalgia.

"siip" kata Natsu sambil memutuskan sambungan dan berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Natsu mulai menaruh kembail HP nya dan bergegas keluar kantor menuju tempat parkiran mobil. Seperti biasa Natsu selalu di sapa oleh setiap orang dikantornya, saat sudah mulai mendekati parkiran mobil, ia melihat Loke berdiri didepan mobil kesayangannya.

"hei, Loke!" kata Natsu menyapa Loke yang berada didepan mobilnya sambil melangkah maju mendekati mobilnya.

"Natsu, ayo cepat aku tidak sabar!" balas Loke riang seperti anak kecil, eh? Tidak, yang benar seperti orang yang ingin menonton konser artis yang dicintainya.

"hai, hai" ucap Natsu sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Setelah itu Natsu membuka kunci mobilnya dan masuk kedalam mobil beserta Loke disamping duduk disebelah kursi pengemudi. Dengan segera Natsu beserta Loke menutup pintu dan Natsu mulai menghidupkan mobilnya dan mengendarainya keluar area kantor.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh hanya sekitar 15 menit dan setelah sampai didepan Fairy Tail café, Natsu menyuruh Loke keluar lebih dahulu dan Natsu mulai memarkirkan mobilnya di area lapangan sekolahnya yang dulu, Fairy Tail International School tepat disebelah Fairy Tail café.

Fairy Tail café merupakan tempat khusus dimana murid Fairy Tail International School berkumpul sehabis pulang sekolah. Jadi, tidak sembarang orang yang boleh masuk di café tersebut kecuali mereka memiliki indetitas sebagai mantan murid Fairy Tail International School.

Seperti Natsu dan teman-teman sekolahnya dahulu, mereka biasa berkumpul sekaligus reunion di café tersebut. Namun bagi alumni murid Fairy Tail International School ditempatkan di lantai 2 café tersebut sedangkan yang masih berstatus murid ditempatkan di lantai dasar.

Di lantai 2 fasilitas yang disediakan lebih lengkap dan lebih nyaman, maka dari itu terkadang setiap angakatan ataupun klub harus memboking terlebih dahulu sebelum ditempatkan. Menu yang disajikan juga beragam dan lebih istimewa dari café-café yang biasa kita temui.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Natsu bergegas masuk kedalam café, namun sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, Natsu harus melewati pintu tangga yang diberi pengaman yaitu harus memasukan password terlebih dahulu karena jika salah maka Natsu bukan bagian dari mantan murid Fairy Tail International School.

Jari tangan Natsu mulai bergerak sesuai apa yang diperintahkan otaknya dan akhirnya pintu pun terbuka dan Natsu mulai menaiki tangga tersebut.

Setelah sampai di lantai 2, seperti biasa pemandangan yang tak asing bagi Natsu. Didalam café tersebut sangatlah hancur seperti kapal pecah, yang terpenting juga café dilantai 2 lebih istimewa dan bisa dikatakan tertutup bagi masyarakat sekitar.

* * *

"konnichiwa minna!" sapa Natsu lantang dan membuat teman-temannya menghetikan aktivitas masing-masing.

"konnichiwa Natsu/san/kun" balas teman-temannya sambil mulai menghampiri Natsu dan menarik Natsu untuk berkumpul bersama.

"wah, Natsu, akhirnya kau datang juga, karena kau lah orang terpenting di pertemuan kita hari ini" ucap Mira lembut.

"iya, kenapa kau datang paling akhir Natsu?" tanya Erza tegas seperti biasanya sambil memakan cake spesialnya.

"haaa? Benarkah? Gomen-gomen, tapi padahal aku datang bersama Loke" jawab Natsu jengkel dan sambil melirik Loke, namun yang dilirik tidak peduli.

"tapi tetap saja Loke yang datang duluan daripada kau Natsu, kau bukan otoko sejati!" dulu. -_-

"sudahlah Elfman, yang penting Natsu sudah datang" Cana menengahi walaupun ditangannya sudah selalu ada gelas goblet berisi beer kesayangannya yang hanya ada di Fairy Tail café.

"uhm. Kita langsung saja diskusinya, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Natsu?" tanya Loke yang memang dari awal hanya datang dan tidak tahu tujuan pembicaraan.

"Loke, kau tidak tahu? Padahal aku sudah suruh Natsu untuk mengajak kau kesini tapi kenapa Natsu tidak memberitahu tujuannya kau datang kesini" kata Gray sambil menggunakan baju kemejanya yang sempat terlepas.

"hoi, Gray! Kau menyuruhku mengajak Loke tapi saat kau bilang untuk mengajaknya kau memutuskan sambungan telepon!" ucap Natsu tidak terima perkataan Gray barusan.

"bukan yang itu, baka! Yang untuk membicarakan tentang Lucy, tapi yang kau bilang juga ada benarnya" perkataan Gray membuat teman-temannya berpikiran kalau Gray adalah orang yang labil.

"oh, baiklah… demi Lucy-chan aku mau mendiskusikan tentangnya!" kata Loke semangat dan membuat teman-temannya bersweat-drop ria.

"ne, sekarang apa rencana nya?" tanya Laxus yang akhirnya angkat bicara yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dan mendengar apa yang teman-temannya membicarakan hal tidak penting bagi dirinya.

"baik, kami turut prihatin atas menghilangnya Lucy tapi kami tetap terus menyelidiki dimana-mana namun tetap tidak ketemu tetapi salah satu kenalan sekaligus teman bernama Eve, dia mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Hibiki, orang yang bernama Hibiki itu merupakan bos di Bank Love and Lucky, kata Eve ia pernah mendengar dari beberapa pegawai yang membicarakan tentang peninggalan keluarga Heartfillia di Bank tersebut. Aku harap kau, Loke dan 5 anak buah kau Natsu untuk menyelidiki Bank tersebut. Siapa tahu kita dapat tahu dimana Lucy berada" kata Gray panjang lebar sambil menunujuk Natsu.

Natsu dan Loke mulai saling pandang dan bergegas untuk kembali ke kantor. Sepertinya Natsu dan Loke saling mengerti satu sama lain karena hampir setiap hari mereka menerima keluhan masalah dari Negara maupun masyarakat maka dari itu perjuangan mereka berdua sebagai detective dan asisten detective membuat teman-temannya tersenyum senang adapun yang terharu.

"yosh! Waktuku sudah selesai minna.. Arigatou, kalian sudah memberikan berita yang bagus. Aku dan Loke yakin ini bukanlah hal yang susah ataupun mudah" kata Natsu siap-siap menyiapkan kunci mobil ditangannya.

"ya benar apa kata Natsu. Ini untuk kembalinya kita seperti dulu, bersama-sama :')" ucap Loke sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"kau memang yang terbaik Natsu, Loke juga yang selalu membantu" kata Mira dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"aku memang senang membantu tapi waktu kami hampir habis, kalau begitu. Jaa! Minna!" balas Loke sambil berjalan duluan sebelum Natsu.

"jaa! Minna!" kata Natsu yang akhirnya menuruni tangga dan segera mengejar Loke yang sudah tampak lebih jauh didepannya.

"jaa!" balas teman-temannya dan mulai melakukan aktivitas kembali seperti sebelum kedatangan Loke dan Natsu, tapi ada juga yang sama seperti Natsu dan Loke yang pergi ke kantor masing-masing karena waktu istirahat bagi pegawai terbilang tidak terlalu lama.

* * *

Other place~

_Itsumo hitori de aruite ta _

_Furikaeru to minna wa tooku_

_Soredemo atashi wa aruita_

_Sore ga tsuyosa datta_

_Mou nani mo kowaku nai_

_Sou tsubuyaite miseru_

_Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte_

_Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake_

_Kodoko sae aishi waratterareru yoi_

_Atashi wa tatakau nda_

_Namida nante miseinai nda~_

"huh, kalau kau terus bernyanyi seperti itu percuma pirang, kau pasti tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Payah!" seseorang wanita berambut merah mendengus kesal sambil mengomeli seseorang yang ada didekatnnya, seseorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu dan memiliki mata berwarna caramel yang indah yang sekarang hanya bisa diam membisu.

Nasib tidak beruntung yang dialami bagi wanita berambut pirang tersebut, siapa dia?

_**To be countinued~**_

* * *

Translate lagu 1 : Judul : Brave Song _ending anime Angel Beats_

Selalu saja aku berjalan sendiri

Saat kulihat sekitar, semuanya menjauh

Walau begitu, aku tetap melangkah maju

Dengan begitu aku tetap kuat

Sudah tidak ada yang kutakutkan

Itulah yang aku katakan pada diriku

Suatu hari, semua orang pasti sendirian

Mereka hanya akan hidup dalam kenangan

Dengan begitu aku dapat mencintai dan tertawa dalam kesepian ini

Aku akan terus berjuang

Tidak akan kutunjukkan air mataku didepanmu~

* * *

**Hallo minna!^^**

**Ketemu lagi sama Tia :)**

**MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA KALAU CHAPTER 4 UPDATENYA SAMPAI 1 BULAN LAMANYA :'(  
**

**dari tanggal 12-07 (ch.3) s/d 13-08 (ch.4) :(**

**Aku lagi bosen main laptop pas bulan puasa, jadinya internetnya lewat HP terus, tapi-**

**Setelah menahan haus dan lapar akhirnya chapter 4 yang dibuatnya super kilat sambil menyantap kue lebaran terupdate juga :) **

**Arigatou udah mau nungguin fict aneh, OOC, GaJe, typo betebaran dan ngak sesuai harapan ini -_-**

**Oh ya! lagu Brave Song merupakan lagu fav aku, jdi aku masukin ke fict ini mumpung lagunya nyambung sama ceritanya~**

******Sebagai tanda terima kasih yang sudah baca sama ngereview chap 3 sebulan yang lalu, aku balas review kalian satu persatu.. :)  
**

**RyuuKazekawa : ****hehe, makasih ya Ryu.. :D gomen klo nunggunya kelamaan -_-"**

**Guest : yeay, Arigatou reviewnya ~ :)**

******Nnatsuki : tenang nana, fict ini insyaallah selalu update dan insyaallah juga ngak discontinue.. Makasih ya ^^ **

******pidachan99 : ya, Arigatou ne.. ngak lama kok telatnya, daripada fictnya telat sampai 1 bulan -_- maaf yaa {} **

******Hina Azureno : ya, ak author bru... salam kenal juga Hina-san #BalikPeluk ^^ Thanks ya udah mau review :)**

**Terima Kasih minna atas reviewnya!  
**

**Tia undur diri dulu ya! ^^ jangan lupa RnR**


End file.
